All is fair in love and warOr is it?
by IAMMEMYSELFANDI
Summary: When Inuyasha insults Kagomes cooking it pushes her of the deep end.So when kouga finds her before Inuyasha will she make the biggest mistake of her life......And be able to fix it? Kouga/Kags Inu/Kags This is my first fanfic!
1. In the clearing

_**INUYASHA'S POV**_

Inuyasha stood up. He was sick of being sat. I mean 10 sits in 10 minutes can drive a guy crazy! But Inuyasha mind was else where……Mainly with a young miko and a mangy wolf demon. How he hated that mangy wolf. Every time he ran in to them he would flirt with Kagome and call Inuyasha a mutt-face half-breed. If it wasn't for Kagome he would have killed Kouga long ago……………

_**IN THE CLEARING: KAGOME POV:**_

Kagome was still furious. All those times he had hurt her…………He finally pushed her over the edge. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not see Kouga until he was in front of her and holding her hands…..It reminded her of he would be telling Kouga to get lost (Or something along those lines).Then a sly little thought slipped its way in to Kagome's mind. "**Maybe……….No it's not right……It would serve Inuyasha right to be a little jealous………But it would hurt Kouga……….I could play it cool………"** In side kagome a war was going, and going strong**………. "Let it play out"…………**Finally one side won**……..**

_**KOUGA'S POV:**_

He had looked every where and still not a whiff of had promised Kagome he would bring her his head on a silver he caught a whiff of Lilly. So soft and warm. He smiled. That mutt-faced half-breed was not with her. He took of, Full speed, towards his darling Kagome.

He finally found her. She was leaned against a tree. Deep in thought. So deep in thought that she did not notice him till he knelt in front of her and took her hands. He smiled softly at her. She just stared at him. Then, much to his surprise, she threw herself at him and burst into tears. He sat frozen for a second not sure what to do….Then he slowly stoked her hair "_Sh sh._" He had never seen her this way. It scared him. Finally she stepped back, stared at the ground and was silent.

_**INUYASHA'S POV**_

First he smelled them (he was down wind so Kouga could not smell him anymore).He smelt Kagome and he heard was crying and crying hard. He could hear Kouga's gentle words. They obviously were not working. Then he saw them. She was crying into his chest. His arms were around pissed Inuyasha off. He wanted to KILL HIM. He was about to make his move when Kagome stopped and took a step back. He stopped too. "**What is Kagome going to do?"**

_**IN THE CLEARING:**_

Kagome starred at the ground. Kouga took a step forward and lifted her chin.

"**Damn she is beautiful!" **Kagome Sniffled "_I'm sorry"_she whispered softly.

Kouga was so close. He could hear her heartbeat. Feel her warmth. Finally he could resist no longer. He leaned in close to her face. AND KISSED HER!


	2. Love Inuyasha

Kagome stood there in shook. He kissed her! "**I should push him should be here soon**" At the thought of Inuyasha her blood began to boil! "**DAMN HIM! I will get revenge for all those times! ALL THOSE TIMES HE WENT TO KIKYO!"** So instead of stepping away, she stepped closer to Kouga and deepened the kiss.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_**INUYASHA'S POV**_

HE WAS PISSED NOW! That wolf was KISSING KAGOME! But his curiosity kept him back. He waited for Kagome to push him away. He looked into Kagome's eyes. No madder what happened he could tell what she was felling by looking at her eyes. But all he saw was there was a flash of anger is her eyes! It scared Inuyasha! Had she seen him? Or was she mad at Kouga for kissing her? He smiled at that thought. Then he looked back at them and a cold chill went down his spine. SHE was kissing him back!

He stepped outta his hiding and Kagome broke had a searching look in her eyes. Along with pain and love, but Inuyasha didn't see sneered at Inuyasha "_Hello Mutt-face" _But Inuyasha ignored him. His eyes were on Kagome.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_**KAGOME'S POV**_

She had never seen him like this. Not even when Kikyo was eyes were locked .In his eyes she saw confusion, Pain, and……..Love? "**Kagome how could you**?" He said in a soft whisper "**I thought you………." **Then his hard shell reappeared again and he said with propose **"obviously I thought wrong!"** and with that he walked away.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

She wanted to follow him. She honestly did, but his words had hit the spot. She felt like crying. She wanted to run after him, but her legs felt like jello. "Inu….Inuyasha" she just barely said it before she fell to her knees. She started shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't cry. The tears wouldn't come.

Kouga just sat there starring at her. He had no idea what to do. All he knew was that Kagome still ……..and always would ……… Love Inuyasha


End file.
